God of machines
by Inuyashe
Summary: An alternate version of the "Sonic Heroes" final story. And this time, Metal Madness is NOT the final boss. Something even more powerful is.
1. Metallic God

Neo Metal: Foolish organics! You should all cower in fear! I have locked the writer in my prison and made him write this fic. If you wish to keep your pathetic life, you will:

1. Read this fic.

2. Leave a LONG review.

3. Think this is the best fanfic on this site.

If you do not fulfill the above points, I will find you! Now, enjoy.

* * *

The three of them were running towards the flagship's main control tower. They would be able to destroy the whole fleet at once, an easier option than destroying the ships one-by-one. It was already in sight, Eggman's insignias everywhere. They wanted to get closer, but a bolt of lightning struck the ground before them. They stopped and their eyes grew wide when they saw a new figure.

Sonic couldn't believe it. He had changed considerably, with a strange new armor, long spikes and a generally more menacing look. Much more menacing. But he still resembled the one he was modelled after. Sonic merely said:

"M...Metal...?!"

The overlord looked at him, hate searing from his robotic eyes.

"Yes, Sonic, my loathsome copy."

"So, Eggman's pulling his last trick?"

"Eggman? HehehHAHAHAHAHAH. There is no Eggman, there is only me."

"WHAT?!" all three shouted.

"Yes. All of the recent events, every attack on you or the other teams, was planned and orchestrated by ME. No Eggman, just ME."

"But, how? And why?"

"How? Easy. I merely locked Eggman in his own quarters and then assumed the position of supreme commander. Why? To destroy YOU and your pathetic friends, the only ones that could endanger me."

"I won't let you!" Sonic immediately charged, before Knuckles or Tails could stop him. He went into a spin-dash and... was effortlessly blocked by the overlord. Metal then used chaos energies to throw Sonic away. The hedgehog landed hard. The overlord commented, a hint of boredom in his voice:

"You must now see that you are NOTHING compared to me. Give up and your death shall be swift."

"Never!"

Sonic charged again, and again, he was blocked. But this time, Knuckles attacked from the rear. Metal's block was broken and he received a strong blow. He was knocked back a few feet, but immediately, he attacked. Tails tackled him from above, the overlord connected with the ground. He slid on it for a few moments and then, he got up. He looked at his opponents. They assumed a triangular formation around him and charged.

"Nice try. CHAOS CONTROL!"

They were all heading to one point. He only wanted to help them. He warped behind each and kicked them with great force. They collided. It looked quite painful. Excellent.

"Y-you can do that?"

"And many more things, fool. Now die!"

As he wanted to strike...

"Get away from MY Sonic!!"

He was hit with a large hammer. He looked at the figure, dazed. The pink hedgehog returned the stare.

"Amy?! What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you. I figured you'd be around the main tower."

"Foolish girl! You actually think you can stop ME?!"

"Not alone."

At that, a chao came out of nowhere. It was a nuissance, to say the least. Metal tried to crush it with his claws, but it was too nimble. He was suddenly caught by something akin to a fishing hook. Big turned him round and round and then let him go. Metal flew straight through a wall.

Team Rose was starting to cheer, but their laughter was broken by three words:

"Overdrive mode... ON!!"

The overlord flew through the air like a bullet, encased in a gold aura.. He flew straight at the three. His attack was precise and powerful. All three fell to the ground. He stood above them, victorious.

His gloating ended before it began. A powerful kick made him stumble. The next thing he knew, he was somehow right in front of E-123 Omega, who released a barrage of missiles. They covered the ground around him, the blasts scorching his armour. Team Dark assembled before him. Before he could even stand up, a shuriken bit into his right shoulder. It started flashing.

"Curse you."

The shuriken detonated, damaging his arm.

"Ready you two?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright let's hit it!"

Terrible music filled the air, paralyzing the overlord, along with any other listeners. When the Metal one could see again, he saw that he was surrounded. Even his creator was there. The Chaotix succeeded, it seems. He only laughed.

"What's so funny, bolt brain?" Sonic asked "You're outnumbered, beaten and about to be destroyed!"

"Me? Beaten? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH." He suddenly stopped laughing and looked into Sonic's eyes "The fun hasn't even started yet." He blasted off into the sky.

"Darn!"

"Let's follow him." Shadow ordered, more-or-less.

Eggman protested: "No! He is not running. You'll wish he did."

* * *

The overlord just hovered there for a moment. He then raised his hands. A bolt of lightning struck him, yet he didn't even twitch. Instead, he released massive numbers of chaos lightning at 3 nearby ships. They were torn to bits. The pieces flew to Metal. They formed around him, began binding themselves to the Overlord's form.

His head turned humongous, his spikes nearly disappeared, but could still be seen. His eyes were now not next to each-other, but but one was higher and the other lower.

His torso grew more and more parts. Where there was once Metal's reactor, there was now a large green orb. From the torso grew a pair of large skeletal wings.

From each side, two large bulky arms sprouted, section by section. On their ends, large razor-sharp claws were created.

Two long legs also appeared. Also bulky and with two red 'shoes' at their end.

The mechanical menace rose to his full height. He was larger than the control tower. The terror roared terribly, then it yelled at the meaningless life-forms below:

"Gaze upon me mortals. I am now unbeatable. I am perfect. I am a god of machines. I am Metal Cataclysm!"

"You can be whatever you want! We will beat you!"

"I am not sure about that Sonic." Everyone turned to Eggman.

"I know that you have all gathered the chaos emeralds. All seven. But one super form will not be enough to stop this enemy."

"How about three?"

"According to my calculations, Metal Cataclysm's power rivals 8 Super Sonics."

They all looked at the scientist. 8 Super Sonics?! What a monster. Shadow remained unfazed, however. He asked:

"Doctor, how about twelve?"

Eggman thought about it for a while. All of them had a super form, but not all had as much power as Sonic's. Still...

"Yes. That might be just enough power to bring this beast down. But you will need considerably more time to charge the emeralds up sufficiently."

"Eggman." Sonic started enthusiastically "You give us enough time and we'll handle the rest."

"Seems like a fair deal."

Eggman activated his com-link:

"This is commander Eggman. Metal Cataclysm is an enemy of the Eggman Empire. All units are to attack and give time to the twelve. All other objectives are secondary. Understood?"

Hundreds of 'Yes, sir!' could be heard. The whole fleet started converging on the metallic god. He merely watched them and laughed:

"HAHAHAHAHAH. Eggman, you FOOL! Your worthless fleet cannot stop me! Watch as I prove that."

One of the ships fired, its attacks deflecting from the beast's armour. It raised its arm and smashed the ship in half, effortlessly. Another pair was getting closer. He shot a laser beam. They were obliterated. Another was destroyed by his tail. It was a terrifying sight, watching him detroy the whole fleet without any difficulty.

* * *

He would have kept on going, but he was interrupted by a system-alert. A huge amount of chaos energy had amassed... behind him. He turned and saw it.

They all stood there, the seven servers circling around them. Their eyes were closed. A large flash was emitted and when he could see again, he saw twelve super forms.

Super Sonic, a smirk on his face.

Super Knuckles, who was... pink.

Super Tails, around which, birds flew.

Super Amy, with a BIG hammer.

Super Shadow, an annoyed expression on his face.

Super Rouge, whose costume changed to a pure white.

Omega Advanced, whose red turned to black instead of gold.

The rest merely had strange golden fields around them.

"So, you think simple numbers can stop me?"

"Yeah. Maybe some effort, too." Sonic said in his kind of way.

The twelve charged. They would battle a god.

* * *

Metal watched at yet another of Sonic's attempts to pierce his armor. Not even his super form had enough power. Which was good, since he had to keep track of eleven others. They were fast or strong enough to evade and block his attacks, but unlike him, they relied on rings. He would win by attrition.

Team Dark concentrated their attacks around the green orb in his chest, thinking it a sort-of generator. They were right, but had no luck in damaging even his WEAKEST point. Lesser fools.

Team Rose concentrated on his legs, trying to find a weak joint or something akin to that. A waste of time.

Team Sonic had the head. They hoped they could make the god keep his eyes only on them, giving the others a safer time. So far, so bad.

Team Chaotix attacked rather aimlessly and without coordination. Sometimes aiding other teams, sometimes attacking alone.

Like this, they stood no chance. But he didn't want to wait. He wanted the whole world to tremble before him. Impatience was something a god could have, no?

His whole body flashed in different colours. The twelve noticed this and re-grouped. Cataclysm was preparing a final attack. They would answer with their own one. If their powers would combine, maybe they could pierce his armour. If they over-power his own attack, that is. One by one they yelled:

"Star flare!" a large orb of golden chaos energy appeared in Sonic's hands.

"Guardian slash!" a strange green blade appeared in Knuckles' hand.

"Tamitsu cannon!" Tails got a BFLC! (Big F Laser Cannon)

"Chaos storm!" a sphere of energy grew in Shadow's palm.

"Omega Beam!" Omega's two arms shifted and started charging.

"Thief's pride!" a violet blade appeared in Rouge's hand.

"Solar ray!" Amy started glowing yellow.

"Chao reckoning!" some sort-of ghostly chao gathered around Cream.

"(Insert attack name here)" an energy orb appeared at the end of Big's fishing rod.

"Kamidogu!" Espio split into 14 separate entities. They all charged a beam.

"Laser sting!" energy started gathering at the end of Charmy's stinger.

"Bubblegum madness!" A BIG bubblegum bubble filled with chaos energies appeared.

They released their attacks. They joined into one, great beam of destruction. The god responded with a beam of his own.

"CHAOS RAGNAROK!!"

A massive ray of doom was shot from the god. The attacks clashed.

* * *

Me: Cliffhanger ending, isn't it?

Neo Metal: Yes. And I know you did it just to get time.

Me: Yes. And I'll write THREE endings too!!

Neo: WHAT?!

Me: Heh. Review and wait.


	2. DARKNESS

Neo Metal: Ah, the true ending has arrived.

Me: Nope.

Neo Metal: What? But this is where evil prevails. It has to be the true one!!

Me: My liege, I offer my most sincere apologies, but I have something else planned for the true ending.

Neo Metal: Fine. But it better be good.

Me: Of course, my lord. Enjoy.

* * *

The attacks clashed. He had to admit, they had great power when together. He actually had to do something to keep the beam at bay. But it was still not enough. They would all fall before his might. He wailed:

"Impressive, fools. But all your power combined cannot hope to match a god!"

"What?" all of them thought.

From nowhere, a dark aura started gathering around Cataclysm. It grew and grew, until the god was enveloped completely. He looked at the pitiful beings below with his two eyes. They were meaningless. Did they actually think he could be stopped? Fools. He could smite them with a single attack. But he had one question. He decided only to destroy their super-forms.

The dark aura shifted. In an instant, tentacles of negative chaos energy attacked the twelve. They absorbed any trace of chaos energy and gave it to the god. He stopped his attack as the other dissipated on its own. The fools fell to the flagship, powerless. He laughed, then added:

"Mortal imbeciles! You never stood a chance and you knew it! But you may yet survive."

"What?" Sonic yelled back.

"I have a proposal. You become my slaves and I spare you. Or, I destroy you right here, right now."

They all looked at Sonic, eyes full of disagreement. He nodded and answered:

"Never! You may be the most powerful thing on Earth, but we will NOT bow before you."

"As you wish. But let me correct you. I am the most powerful being in the UNIVERSE!"

With that, he shot a massive ray of death, which destroyed all of them, along with a third of the flagship. He looked at the fleet around him. It was useless now. He stretched his wings and flew to its middle. He charged up and released a shock-wave of pure chaos. The fleet's remains flew to him. He grew and grew, but retained his form. He was now ten times as large, two times larger than what the flagship had been. He descended from the sky, a god of death.

* * *

When he landed, he saw what he believed to be ALL G.U.N forces on Earth. They were everywhere, the ground, the sky and the sea could barely be seen through the amount of soldiers and robots. They were so... pathetic.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. You pitiful wretches. You are less than insects to me now! You cannot even come far to scratching me!"

The humans were obviously frightened. They merely pointed their weapons and started shooting. It was to no avail. The god raised his foot and literally squashed over 20000 humans under it. A 'small' chaos spear flew, obliterating another 40000. He absorbed every bit of machinery, growing a bit for every one. In a matter of minutes, 90 percent of the planet's forces were destroyed. The god went to the nearest city and _absorbed _it. Every machine. The humans were killed during the process. He then continued to the next and then the next.

He now stood above what used to be the last human city on the planet. There may have been some humans left alive, but it didn't matter. Their race was on the brink of extinction. He raised his head to the sky.

"This isn't enough. I will absorb every machine in the universe. Then, and only then, will I be complete."

He stretched his wings and lifted of. All would feel his wrath.

* * *

Neo Metal: Ah, yes. The peak of destruction. Too bad it didn't turn out like this.

Me: Indeed, my liege. You will succeed one day. For now, all you behind that screen, review and wait for LIGHT.


	3. LIGHT

Darken: What am I exactly doing here? This isn't my fic...

Me: No... but I kinda thought abut making you my sorta' trademark character, you know. You'd be in most of these dialogues. Whaddaya' think?

Darken: Sure, kay. It's not like I can resist. So, this is the good ending that wraps things up?

Me: Nope. I already said I'm gonna' write THREE endings.

Darken: And, the third one is what? The true ending?

Me: Yep. Hey, Metal's coming.

Neo Metal: Greetings, lowly life-forms.

Darken: Lowly, my ass. Where ya' been, bucket o' bolts?

Neo M: Insolent whelp. If you must know, I was out obliterating all those who did not review this fic. I'm currently at 45 or so.

Me: Right... wait, how do you know WHO to destroy?

Neo M: I don't. I merely randomly destroy targets around the globe.

Darken: That can't be good... Hey, you! Behind the screen. If you don't want to cause another death, review! NOW!

Me: And enjoy the LIGHT.

* * *

The attacks clashed. They could do it. They HAD to. Metal would surely destroy the world if they failed. Sonic the others and shouted:

"We're matched. But that's not enough! We have to use every bit of power we still have!"

"Fools! Your bodies cannot generate more power! You have reached your limit! I am still FAR from my own. You cannot win!"

"We'll see about that!"

The whole flagship shook. The god was confused. What are they doing? Where is all that chaos energy coming from?!

The seven servers started floating again. But they seemed to be...

"IMPOSSIBLE! You... you cannot possibly have that power!"

... _growing. _The colours typical for the seven servers faded. All of them now shone with a brilliant white light. They started channelling energy to the twelve.

All hints of gold disappeared. They were replaced with a flashes of different colours. The god knew only too well what happened.

"H... HYPER!? NOOOOO! NO! NO! NO!"

"I'm afraid yes, Metal." Sonic's voice came, but it was heard as if three Sonics talked at once. "Remember this. It is the last thing you'll see."

They channelled all their power and amplified the already devastating ray. Cataclysm tried with all his might, but he couldn't out-power it. The ray cut through his beam like a knife through butter. It then went straight through his power-core.

"How could I... LOSE?!"

The god's body began to explode. The twelve lost all the accumulated power and fell to the ground. A massive light filled the sky around them. When it faded, he just laid there, in his normal form.

"Defeated yet again... how? How come you always beat me, no matter what I do?"

"Because you fight alone, Metal. I have friends that help me when I can't continue on my own."

"NONSENSE!! You have told me this madness-filled speech already! It is illogical, it does not compute."

"Too bad you can't understand. 'Cause it's the truth."

"It CANNOT! I do not need help. I DO NOT!!"

Metal charged at Sonic, ready to cleave him in half. He was blocked by a hammer. A chaos spear and a shuriken hit his reactor. The shuriken exploded, damaging the reactor. He stumbled, looked at them and said:

"Damn... you... all... I... will wait... for you all... in HELL!! GRRRAAAAAAGHHHHH!!"

Metal's core overloaded, the metallic menace was blown to pieces. Sonic and co. went their separate ways, knowing that he would never return.

* * *

Metal: Unit thinks unit would not have been destroyed that easily...

Darken: Cheer up, Metal. The true ending will come soon.

Me: Indeed. Until then, review and perhaps read my other fics.


	4. TRUTH

* * *

Me: And so, the third and last ending for 'God of machines' has arrived!

Darken: Indeed. But, what will you write after this?

Me: You will find out more at the end of the ending. Heh. Enjoy.

* * *

The attacks clashed. The twelve and the god were... matched. Neither side could over-power the other. But both forces had one ace up their sleeve. And they were going to use them. The god wailed:

"You will now feel my wrath! None shall stand in my way!" an eerie purple aura started gathering around Cataclysm. The twelve responded.

The servers started floating again. They grew, lost their colours.

"We will see who feels whose wrath, Metal." shouted Sonic.

The emeralds sent their energies to them. Their super forms were lost, replaced by hyper ones. The god commented:

"So, you think a few hyper forms can stop ME?! Watch and learn."

The god released a strange shock-wave that negated ALL the energy between him and his foes. The two clashing rays disappeared into oblivion. Darkness engulfed Cataclysm's body. Strange spikes started _growing_ from his metallic body. His blue changed to pure black. His red 'shoes' turned to dark-purple. His eyes remained the same, yet seemed more menacing. Pure power generated from his body. He looked at them. They seemed ready to fight. He would be happy to oblige.

They charged. Before they even got near him, dark tentacles lashed out of nowhere. Not even their speed was enough. Somehow, their energy was being drained. FAST. The tentacles brought them right in front of his face. Victory and triumph could be read even in his robotic eyes.

"I told you your effort was meaningless. But you did not listen. And now you will pay the price!"

They could not speak. The draining was too tiring.

"As soon as I drain you dry, all living things shall suffer. Not only on this planet, this solar system. I will spread death and destruction throughout the galaxy and universe, absorbing every piece of technology I come across. All will know me. All will FEAR me."

"N-no..." Sonic said. He could say no more.

"Yes. But don't worry. You will be LONG dead before that."

Hope dies last. Such a stupid thing. To them it seemed that hope died before the fight started. Suddenly:

"Do not give up, brave warriors. The light will shine even in the darkest hour."

A green ray of energy hit the overlord. But he was amazed. It actually _hurt._ He looked for the being that attacked. It was nowhere to be seen. Another attack bit into his side. He slashed in that direction, but hit nothing but air.

"Where are you! Show yourself!"

"No can't do."

Suddenly, the god felt something on his back. He tried to attack it with his dark powers, but they didn't respond. It was as if they were held in place by some unknown force.

"The powers of the void you control were not meant to be controlled. Therefore, I am forced to destroy them."

A blinding light filled the area. When it faded, there was no sign of the entity. Or the dark aura. Cataclysm's colours returned to normal. But the twelve still had their power.

"You're finished, god of machines!" Sonic shouted and curled into a ball. He shot out at incomprehensible speed and flew straight through Metal's green energy reactor. The others followed suite, destroying him piece by piece. His last words before exploding were:

"So... close. Curse... you... unknown entity. GRRRRAAAAAGHHHHHHH!!"

When the fireworks ended, the twelve already stood on the flagship with Eggman. Sonic looked at the stars above and said:

"Thank you. Whoever you are."

* * *

The black hedgehog-like entity watched them from afar, his pure-green eyes piercing the darkness. He wanted to smile, but he remembered he had no mouth. There were negatives about that, but also positives. He didn't need food or water, for instance. He materialized a strange communicator in his palm, turned it on and said:

"This is 81. Mission was a success, dimension balance restored."

A wolf-like howl came from the communicator. A male voice followed:

"Roger that. Return to base. I still need to beat you in Sonic battle."

"You wish wolf-boy. 81 out."

The device disappeared. He made a portal appear and he went through.

* * *

Darken: Now, I bet you're all saying WTH right about now.

Me: I'm sure they are. But for the answers you'll have to wait.

Darken: Perhaps a long time. To answer the question that was stated at the beginning:

Inu here will write a special halloween fic, starring Metal and _"secret". _After finishing the "Tale of Darken" he will make a sequel for it. You will find some answers there.

Me: And perhaps a romance fic in Megaman battle network, some more Metal side-stories. Like a story that centers around the _**Steel Claws **_and so on. I have my work cut out for me. For now, review and wait.


End file.
